


Here be dragons (Or Arthur’s experiments with gay porn)

by Tossukka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Wanking Comment Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had no idea Merlin liked other men that way. Then again, he didn’t really know as much about himself either, before he stumbled across the porn. Well then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here be dragons (Or Arthur’s experiments with gay porn)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alby's [Wanking Comment Fest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html) and beta'ed by Seth as usual.
> 
> I’m sorry. Arthur came up with the stereotypes himself. I don’t think like him, I swear!

”Only you, Merlin,” Arthur mumbled, going through the files on his roommate’s laptop as he tried to find the essay Merlin had once written and its source list. He _needed_ those sources, and Merlin was going to be working all afternoon and apparently had _no idea_ how to arrange the files on his computer correctly. He had called Merlin earlier and asked where he was and when was he going to be back, but Merlin had just told him to be a big boy and look up the list on Merlin’s computer himself.

So here Arthur was, going through endless folders with imaginative names like _sorcerer’s apprentice_ and _here be dragons_.

”Aha!” he said when he spotted the one labelled _uni work_. ”This must be it.”

What Arthur didn’t remember right then was the golden rule of hiding porn from too nosy friends and relatives: Never, ever should one name the files with anything that tends to interest people, but rather use something innocent that no one will look closer into, like for example _uni work_. The actual file Arthur needed to find was still lost somewhere among Merlin’s archiving system that no one besides Merlin himself was lucky enough to understand.

What Arthur also should’ve realised was that the file he had just clicked on was a video.

And that the laptop’s volume was very much on.

”Yeah, baby, fuck me in the ass!” the man on the screen moaned _loudly_ , and Arthur almost threw the laptop to the floor but saved it just in the nick of time.

”Fucking hell,” Arthur yelled, quickly turning the volume off. The neighbours had probably heard that. Was this what Merlin watched when he... _well_. Arthur had had absolutely no idea that his best friend and roommate liked cock or spent his evenings watching gay porn! The two men on the screen were still going at it, and although Arthur couldn’t hear what they were saying—though to be honest they probably weren’t concentrating on talking—he could well imagine the sounds.

Arthur’s neck felt hot and a blush was spreading across his cheeks. He knew he should close the window, continue looking for the actual university essay, and ignore that he had ever seen anything involving naked people or anal sex. But somehow, he just couldn’t press the x in the corner.

The man who was bottoming had pressed his face into a pillow and was twisting the sheets in his hands. Arthur had never seen anything quite like it. The man on top was rough and pushing himself inside the other man’s arse _literally balls-deep_. It was weird and oddly arousing and the guy on top really wasn’t bad looking...

When Merlin watched the video, which place did he imagine himself in? Who did he imagine doing it with?

To his horror, Arthur was getting hard thinking about it. The laptop was warm on his lap and he could feel the heat leaking through his trousers. Quickly, Arthur put the computer down on the bed. The video had ended, so he clicked it shut and tried to calm down. The assignment. He still needed to find the sources.

Arthur bit his lip and opened another folder. He tried a search with some key words and finally, _finally_ found what he was looking for. He attached his memory stick to the computer and copied the file there. He was about to close Merlin’s computer again, but... well, who would need to know? Merlin wasn’t going to be back for hours, and Arthur was just _curious_. It was only natural to experiment a little with possibilities. Only on a mental level, of course. Arthur didn’t _really_ want anyone to do... that... to him, did he? Of course not. It was all purely educational. If his best friend was going to be gay, Arthur should be prepared and know how things worked!

Repeating this to himself, Arthur found another video and opened it.

At first it was difficult to figure out what was happening, but then Arthur realised there was a man kneeling on a sofa and another behind him licking his... well.

That was definitely something Arthur had never thought about before.

All thoughts of hygiene were erased from Arthur’s mind as he continued to stare at the video. The man behind the one on the sofa was alternating between pushing his tongue inside the other and pushing his fingers in. Arthur realised he was aroused again and bit his lip. He should have closed the video, he really should’ve, Merlin trusted him and here he was abusing that trust...

Arthur paused the video and went to get his headphones. Just this one video. He merely wanted to know if that really felt good to either of the men. He needed audio proof if he wanted to be certain. He plugged the headphones in and turned the volume back on. When he unpaused the video, heated moans and begs filled his ears. They made Arthur go hard as a rock in seconds.

Oh fuck. Experimenting. If he wanked to gay porn would that still count as experimenting? Also it was _Merlin’s_ gay porn so did that make it better... or just worse? But no one had to know, right? The man behind the other guy had put on a condom and was pushing his cock into the hole he had just been licking. It should’ve been disgusting, but all Arthur could think about was how it would feel if someone did it to him, and he wiped Merlin’s name from his mind at once, because no, he absolutely didn’t want his best friend to lick his arse or fuck him into the mattress. Arthur pressed his palm against his crotch and tried to force the arousal away, but it only felt impossibly harder under his touch.

Maybe just one more video. By this time Arthur was curious what he’d see next, not to mention horny as fuck, so he opened the next one. 

There was a man sitting down and another kneeling between his legs. The man on his knees teased the other a bit by licking at his cock and fondling his balls before he sucked the head into his mouth.

Ah, now this was something Arthur could really approve of. A good old-fashioned blowjob. Of course it was still a man taking it in, but a mouth was a mouth and to be perfectly honest, another man probably knew how to suck cock better than a woman, because he already knew what kind of touch felt good.

Arthur opened his trousers and took his cock into hand. He listened to the moans and gasps of the video and tried to imagine someone being here sucking at _his_ cock. Mmm, a woman of course...

...except that the face Arthur imagined going down on him had bright blue eyes and sensual lips complete with a wicked smirk and was definitely not female. Damn Merlin to hell, he had to come and ruin Arthur’s fantasies even when he wasn’t in the room! He tried to imagine breasts and lipstick and all those other womanly things, but somehow all of them turned into Merlin pulling Arthur’s cock out and sucking it between his ridiculously girly lips.

Fuck it. If Arthur wanted to wank to images of guys for the first and last time in his life he was fucking free to do it.

Heat pooled into Arthur’s stomach when he allowed himself to imagine Merlin sucking him off. He spread the precome on his cock and got it nice and slick. Except it wasn’t quite enough. Arthur reached over to open Merlin’s bedside table drawer and took out the bottle of lube he knew Merlin kept in there. In his current state he really didn’t want to get up and go find his own. On second thought, he also took a pile of tissues for dealing with the aftermath of the experiment. He kicked his trousers and boxers on the floor and squeezed lube onto his cock and hand. He took a look at the video where the other man had, Jesus fucking Christ in Heaven, taken the other’s cock _halfway into his throat_. Holy fucking shit, that was hot. Arthur squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, and when he had calmed down a bit, began to slowly stroke at it. He imagined Merlin’s long fingers wrapped around it instead of his own hand and he began to stroke a bit faster. What kind of sounds Merlin would make? Were they anything like the man who was sucking the cock on screen? No, Arthur decided, Merlin would never do anything like expected. He’d probably come up with something even more arousing just to annoy Arthur and make him come embarrassingly quick.

When Arthur looked at the laptop again the man with cock in his mouth was fondling the other’s hole. What was it with gays and arseholes really? Why did they always have to stick things up each other’s bum? It couldn’t really feel good, could it?

Before he could tell himself again that this was only experimentation, Arthur had slicked the fingers in his other hand and pushed them behind his balls. He twitched when he touched his hole and then breathed in deep and pushed one finger in.

Not bad, actually. Not bad at all. Not remarkable either, but it didn’t feel bad as such. Maybe a little weird and full but... Arthur let himself get used to the feeling before then he pushed another finger in, and _then_ his cock jumped in interest.

“You shouldn’t like this, you know,” Arthur mumbled, addressing both himself and his traitorous cock, and pushed the fingers deeper. How would it feel if it was Merlin pushing in those long, long fingers? Had he done this to himself? Had he done this to himself in _this bed_ while Arthur was sleeping just a few feet away?

“Holy fucking Christ!” Arthur yelled when he brushed against _something_ inside himself. He didn’t dare to move either of his hands until he had stopped shaking. Well, at least he had found out what the thing was about arseholes. He tried moving the fingers inside himself again and this time he found the spot at once.

Arthur breathed in shakily, mouth open, and pressed against that spot while speeding up the hand on his cock again. Fuck, if it didn’t feel good. He could almost imagine someone pushing his cock in him. The stretch he felt with only two fingers was actually pretty amazing all things considered and Arthur’s hips were moving quickly to meet each thrust of the fingers. The video had once again ended, but Arthur was too lost in his own pleasure to even care.

If Merlin watched the videos, did it mean he thought about having other men in his bed on a regular basis? Probably. Had he ever had anyone? In here? In this bed? Had he ever thought of Arthur like that? Arthur closed his eyes and saw Merlin leaning over him, keeping Arthur’s legs pushed up to his chest and sliding slowly, slowly inside and brushing that spot with his cock over and over again while murmuring filthy things in Arthur’s ear.

He imagined Merlin licking his lips and capturing Arthur’s mouth in a kiss and pulling, pulling, _pulling_ at his cock just a tad too roughly and twisting it slightly after every pull.

Arthur came with a shout all over his stomach and shirt.

Well fuck. Arthur was supposed to be straight. This would complicate a lot of things, as it had not been in Arthur’s plans for the day to realise that he kind of wanted to be fucked by another man. It was one thing to like cock, but quite another to want one inside his arse or preferably want that cock attached to his best friend.

He’d have to think about this. Maybe experiment a bit more. Arthur shrugged, wiped his hands clean with a tissue, and copied the videos onto the memory stick as well before removing it. It was just practical to have the videos for further research purposes, and Arthur was nothing if not practical. 

Then he closed Merlin’s laptop and put it on the table in the same spot it had been in before, and put the lube back into the drawer.

\---

“Hey, did you find the thing you were looking for?” Merlin asked when he came back into the room they shared later that night.

“Yes, Merlin. I’m not stupid,” Arthur said as he continued to write his assignment.

Merlin was stretching his back, and when Arthur looked up he saw skin and a trail of hair on Merlin’s stomach peeking from under the shirt. Arthur quickly returned his attention back to the computer and hid his blush.

Merlin frowned.

“Huh. You’ve changed your shirt. You never do that in the middle of the day,” he pointed out.

“Uh, it had stains. I mean coffee stains,” Arthur stammered. “Now shut up. I want to finish this tonight.”

“Okay. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Merlin played with his own computer while waiting for Arthur to finish his assignment, and Arthur wondered if he was downloading more videos. His face showed nothing, but he seemed to focus on the screen pretty intensely. When Arthur finally put his computer down and admitted he wouldn’t finish the assignment today and would just have to do the rest tomorrow, Merlin did too.

“So. Bed?” Arthur asked, getting up and stripping off his shirt. Merlin’s gaze flicked lower and he seemed stunned for a moment.

“I... Uh. What?” he questioned, eyes fixed somewhere around Arthur’s left nipple.

Well that was interesting. Merlin had definitely _not_ been simply checking his email.

“The thing you do during the night, Merlin? Does sleeping ring a bell? Focus!”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Right. Sleep. Will do,” Merlin said, and escaped Arthur’s amused gaze into the bathroom.

Well, well. If Arthur played his cards right he might just get a chance to further his education to a practical level in the not so distant future.

-fin-


End file.
